


I miss you when the lights go out

by Vracs



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Smut, angsty misty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vracs/pseuds/Vracs
Summary: Misty seeks Cordelia out on sleepless nights, because getting lost in her is the only way to escape her demons.





	I miss you when the lights go out

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics taken from 'I miss you' by Adele

_Bring the floor up to my knees_  
_Let me fall into your gravity_  
_And kiss me back to life to see_  
_Your body standing over me_

Misty wanders through the sleeping house with careful, bare feet, treading up the grand staircase slowly so as not to make noise.

She follows the moon through the window at the top, filtering down to greet her. Its great, vast expanse makes her feel insignificant and small, and strangely comforted. It makes her skin glow in silvers and whites. She yawns, feeling the backs of her eyes hurt. Her joints ache, a deep, bone-heavy pain settling between her ribs and knees.

She passes by the study. The door is ajar and she half expects Cordelia to be there again, working into the cold morning hours and pouring over a horizon of pages on her desk, used coffee cups lined like soldiers.

But the room is empty and Misty breathes a heavy sigh. She'd been caught one too many times, haunting the empty corridors in her hours of restlessness, searching for peace in the shadowy corners and empty silence, only to be found by Cordelia's worried eyes and then later, her soft, calming hands.

She needs tea. And fresh air.

She turns to leave for the kitchen, noting the sliver of honey light seeping through Cordelia's bedroom door. She pauses, considering. Cordelia's door is firm and shut beneath her palm as she presses against it gently and closes her eyes.

Cordelia's there.

Misty tries to picture her, tries to picture what she might be doing at this hour. Images of Cordelia flicker in her mind's eye like a kaleidoscope - Cordelia lying in her big bed to read, alone; Cordelia at her vanity, taking the world in with her new eyes; Cordelia in various states of undress, bathed by the night sky, hair glowing in halos as Misty moves to kiss her.

Misty steels herself and pushes on the handle.

When she lifts her eyes, she sees Cordelia curled up in a blanket at her window sill, knees under her chin as she stares at the pale light of early morning. She clears her throat gently to make her presence known. The intrusion is not unwelcome. Instead, Cordelia carefully slides off her perching spot to join Misty by her doorway, a seasoned participant to their late-night meetings.

"Can't sleep again?"

Misty nods, accepting Cordelia's welcoming arms as they open the blanket out to her and cocoon her inside. She half-melts into Cordelia's space, knees and toes brushing as they shift.

"Bad dreams?"

Misty nods again. Cordelia smells like sleep and shampoo and Misty inhales, eyes fluttering shut as the scent seeps through her weary body. Cordelia asks her if she might like to talk about them but Misty's not ready and she's certain Cordelia already knows all the ways she's been broken.

Sometimes in the greenhouse, Cordelia will watch her work, watch the tremble in her uncertain hands as they struggle to bring back life. She'll watch Misty cry over a withering ficus or a fern that won't progress. And she'll place her own hands over Misty's knuckles, willing magic through Misty's fingers as she whispers to her, _'be patient', 'it takes time', 'be gentle with yourself', 'I'm right here'._

Those same hands pull Misty closer by her waist, shushing her as she shivers.

"What can I do?"

Misty can feel fingers all over her face. Cordelia's thumbing her chin, the soft spot under her mouth, a palm on her glistening cheek - she doesn't even realise she's crying until Cordelia's leaning up to kiss her there, just under her wet lashes.

It takes only a tilt of Misty's head and they're kissing, firm and hurried, Cordelia's lips burning against her own as her tongue stokes the growing heat between them. Misty's magic spikes, flickering Cordelia's bedside lamp and rippling her white curtains. She sighs, coaxing the blanket off their shoulders so it falls in a pool by their feet, and her hands are on Cordelia's nightgown, fumbling with the tie at the front and then with the one on Cordelia's silk pyjama bottoms.

She feels Cordelia lean into her, wanting. Her eyes shine with lust, cheeks crimson and mouth wet and Misty hugs her close, kissing her into breathlessness, then pressing quick, slurred words into the side of her neck, the top of her collar bones where her freckles congregate.

"I'm takin' this off," she drawls, staring down at Cordelia's skin as it greets her with each slide of a button until the material is loose at Cordelia's sides and Misty's eager palms push it from her shoulders. She doesn't wait to sink kisses to Cordelia's sternum, fingers scraping into her scalp as she does so, tugging firmly at her hair as her kisses descend. Before she reaches Cordelia's navel, Misty looks up, moaning at the loving look Cordelia gives her. Her eyes are hooded. Misty doesn't think she's ever seen anything quite so beautiful. She wants to put her fingers in Cordelia's mouth.

She distracts herself with the soft skin beneath Cordelia's breast, nipping there and all along her ribs. She can feel Cordelia's racing heart, thumping against her greedy lips and then into her wanting hands. She feels Cordelia's nipples pebble against her palms and she squeezes lightly, running a careful thumb over sensitive skin. Cordelia is shaking against her and Misty holds her tighter, recognising the give in her own knees.

She keeps a firm arm around Cordelia's lower back, kissing into her hairline and feeling Cordelia's face nuzzle into the crook of her neck as she fumbles with the elasticated waist of Cordelia's bottoms, hooking it over Cordelia's hips and past her thighs until the material drops off. Cordelia's breath is fast in her ear, shaky and laboured. Misty could listen to it all night. She tells Cordelia so, tells her the sound of her like this is the only thing that makes Misty hurt a little less.

Cordelia frowns sadly, holding onto Misty's shoulders as Misty drops to her knees, the parquet clacking against her joints. But the picture of Cordelia above her, naked and bronzed in lamplight makes it worthwhile. Misty swallows. She lets her eyes commit this to memory: Cordelia's soft hips, the flat of her stomach, the curve of her breasts, the pale hue of her thighs, the feel of fingertips digging into her shoulderblades in anticipation.

"Delia, d'you want this?"

She expects Cordelia to nod, to cup her face and hold her hand, but Cordelia asks Misty to kiss her, _'put your mouth on me'_ , and Misty cants Cordelia's hips forward, nuzzling into the unblemished skin beneath her navel before leaving a brief kiss on her pubic bone. Her mouth waters. She almost doesn't want to go ahead, because it won't be long before it ends and she's desparate to make this last all night. She looks up at Cordelia.

"Go to the bed."

Cordelia's knees buckle and Misty helps her, moving up to kiss her back towards a bed post, "Lay down. I want to do this good."

She savours the image of Cordelia sitting herself at the foot of the bed, hair mussed as she licks her lips. She's smiling, and Misty knows that through the desire and heady lust, above all, Cordelia is happy when Misty is there, and God, if Misty couldn't say the same for herself.

She settles between Cordelia's knees and kisses her, "Lay back."

Cordelia does so, on her elbows, chest rising and falling with each breath. There's a sheen of sweat gathering at her neck and Misty makes a mental note to come back to it. Instead, she finds Cordelia's hand on the bed and laces their fingers, squeezing before dropping a string of kisses along Cordelia's left thigh, from her knee, up, up, up and with each press of her mouth, Cordelia's body grows taut like a bow, hovering on the precipice.

Misty breathes her in - the air around her turns hot and thick and it reminds her of a Louisiana summer, of sweat and salt and days spent by the water. The memory coils something inside her and she keens. She smooths fingers over Cordelia's hip in worship before she leans in, making a confident, flat swipe between Cordelia's legs. The motion makes Cordelia's elbows give and she collapses with a bounce and a surprised moan.

Misty's heart clenches. She doesn't think of anything else, flooded by the throbbing sensations in her own body, responding to Cordelia's need for her, her blind trust, her open, bottomless heart. When she closes her eyes, she's overcome with emotion and she feels nothing but light.

She makes quick work of Cordelia's arousal, feeling her thighs tremble with each careful circle of her tongue, a firm finger inside her and then a second, curling into that soft place that makes Cordelia's hips grind. Cordelia places their tangled hands between her breasts, lets Misty's flat palm push against her there, then stroke along her breast to smooth along a straining nipple. Misty feels Cordelia's lips around her fingers then and wet heat floods between her own legs to leave her dizzy.

She doesn't let it distract her, keeping up her rhythm diligently until the muscles in Cordelia's stomach tighten and her back arches. Cordelia comes silently, quaking under the weight of her orgasm as it flutters around Misty's fingers. The only sound she makes is a soft whine as Misty breaks apart ever so slowly, coaxing her down from the high with kisses to her wet inner thighs and just above her pelvis.

Misty looks at her for a moment, at what she's created - a beautiful, boneless, panting silhouette and she crawls up Cordelia's gleaming body, nosing past her breasts and into the flickering pulse at her neck.

She's about to help Cordelia move fully onto the bed but Cordelia kisses her then, deeply, and Misty aches again, relishing in the way Cordelia tastes, of salted figs and copper. She looks down at Cordelia's wet mouth and thinks she'd like to do this again.

There are hands on both of her cheeks and Cordelia pushes their foreheads together. When their noses brush, Cordelia smiles.

"Do you want to sleep here? With me?"

She half-sits and tugs on Misty's t-shirt at her approval.

"Take off your clothes first," she whispers, brown eyes darkening. Misty rids herself of the pyjamas Zoe had leant her, curling her naked body into Cordelia's. She shudders at the tickling fingers along her spine. Cordelia's magic bleeds through her in warm waves. "How do you feel?"

"Better," she hums softly and then adds, "always. With you."

Her arousal settles into a low, thrumming buzz just underneath the surface of her skin. She feels sated and on edge, and it creates a pleasant confusion within her, enough to make her forget about her sleepless night and focus instead on the smooth safety of Cordelia's body.

She watches Cordelia shift to manoeuver them underneath the covers. The weight of her head feels comforting, nestled on Misty's shoulder, arm flung across her waist. Cordelia's fingers traipse under the sheets, coiling over her hip and then inward, until Misty halts her sheepishly.

"Not tonight. I jus' wanted to make you feel good, s'all. Is that alright?"

Cordelia laughs softly and tucks hair behind her ear. She looks at her in that knowing, patient way that only Cordelia knows how. "When you're ready." They settle in to wait for the first quiet sounds of morning, and Misty thinks that _yes_ , tomorrow will be a little bit better than all the days before.


End file.
